


Playing Dirty

by fanficsandfluff



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Play Fighting, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Wrestling, din is ticklish, mando is ticklish, ticklish!din, ticklish!mandalorian, ticklish!mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandfluff/pseuds/fanficsandfluff
Summary: Cara fights. And when she fights with Mando, she fights dirty. Playfully dirty. Don't worry about it.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Playing Dirty

It was like a dance between the two partners: equally matched, equally smart. And they were just fooling around, it was nothing serious. No one was after the other for some revenge or anger or malice. It was just a trial to see who was the best… for the moment, that is. 

Din punched Cara, Cara kicked Din, he smacked her back, she… tripped him. 

“Agh!” Mando grunted when his back hit the floor and his Beskar armor made a huge metal clang. 

“Ha,” Cara breathed with a huge grin on her face, cocky. She knelt on his stomach hard enough to keep him from moving but not hard enough to hurt him. 

“You got me.”

“What’s that, Mando?”

Din had to grin beneath his helmet. He didn’t know if he wanted to appease her, but he also knew he wanted to stand up again. He remained silent.

“What, your voice box broke or something?” she started to prod at his sides that weren’t entirely shielded by armor.

“Ihit’s not a voice box,” he contested, squirming and reaching for her hand. 

“I’m not against playing dirty,” Cara teased and she repositioned herself to straddling the armored bounty hunter as both her strong hands dug into his sides. It was in the same spot on either side, too, since the same area was exposed. 

Din arched his back and a muffled crackling sound made its way out of his helmet. 

“I already lost! What more do you wahahant?” he giggled. Dammit. 

“I want an admission, Mando. I’m the superior one in this relationship.”

“Suhure! Sure, you a– _Cara!”_ he whined when she slipped a few fingers under the shirt and her nails connected with bare skin. 

“I love when you laugh,” Cara chided, but she meant no harm. It was true. The guy didn’t even crack jokes, for heaven’s sake. Hearing him laugh was a treat. 

“Shuhut up!” Mando fought and tried snatching her hands, but she kept them right where they were. He even tried poking her. Big mistake. 

“Oho, he’s learning, is he?” Cara snatched both of Mando’s wrists in each of her hands and raised them above his head. 

“Don’t! Dohon’t.. Cara, please.”

The former shock trooper just smirked. Her smirk made Mando’s stomach do a flip. She was too good at this. Cara then let his raised hands go and with lightning fast speed, she dove her hands under his arms and wiggled her fingers. Din was lost. He laughed and kicked his boots out behind Cara, shaking his head. 

Cara kept it up and kept him laughing for as long as she wanted. She actually noticed his helmet slipping up his chin from him shaking his head around in protest so hard. 

“Woah there,” she chuckled and she pulled his helmet back down, “Can’t have your whole world come collapsing down because of a little tickling.”

“T-Thank you,” Din said and he meant it. 

Cara patted the Beskar covering his chest before she stood and helped him to his feet. 

“Remind me to never challenge you again.”

“I’ll remind you. You’ll never forget it, Mando,” and she nudged his arm. 


End file.
